Just the beginning
by hogwarts315
Summary: Lucy gets kick off her team because of Lisanna. Lucy meets Sting and he brings her back to Sabertooth and all that. Then, Fairy Tail and Sabortooth have to team up for a certain mission and Fairy Tail sees Lucy after a couple of years. But I am putting my own twist on this story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Luce! Can I talk to you about something?" Lucy was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. Natsu was in front of her. The same Natsu that has been ignoring her and has been hanging around Lisanna for the past year. YEAR. It's been a year since they made contact and now he finally talks to her.

"H-Hi N-Natsu. W-What do you want to talk about?" Lucy stuttered.

"Just want you to know that we are replacing you with Lisanna. She is way stronger than you and is also my girlfriend." Natsu said ever so casually. "Wait, when did you start dating her?" Lucy asked, trying not to burst into tears. But sadly, the idiotic Natsu did not notice.

Then Natsu answered "Two days ago I asked her. Anyways, you can go on solo missions and get stronger now that you are off the team. So Gray, Erza, and I don't have to save your butt every time you're in danger!" Natsu said to Lucy harshly, but of course he did not notice that either.

"You do know that I have been going on solo missions for a year now, right?!" Lucy snapped at Natsu. While Lucy started to sniffle, Lisanna came over because she heard what Lucy said. "Why are you yelling at my boyfriend?! You're such a weak bitch! Get out of here!" That's when Lucy lost it and ran out of the guild crying.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so please tell me how i am doing


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail I hope you like

Chapter 2

"You bastard! You have no right to kick her off the team!" Levy yelled at Natsu when she overheard that he kicked Lucy off the team.

Natsu then said, "How do I have no right to kick her off the team?! It's my team!"

"BECAUSE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE HAVE BEEN IGNORING HER FOR THE PAST YEAR YOU BASTARD! And you." Levy said, her voice laced with venom. She pointed to Lisanna and said "You're the weak bitch. She has been putting a fake smile on her face for the past year. She did that so no one would know that she'd been sad and depressed because she was ignored."

Then Levy turned back to Natsu. "And the reason behind that is because she's in LOVE with you, you idiot." That is when Natsu looked surprised on what he just heard.

That's when Master Makarov came out of his office and saw Wendy and Happy comforting Mira because she was crying. He also saw Levy, who looked like she was about to murder Natsu and Lisanna.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked looking very confused. That is when levy pointed at Natsu "Ask him" she said while she was giving a death glare to Natsu which also scared Erza. Natsu then explain what happen and Levy made sure he didn't miss anything. Then Makarov yelled "You brats! Look what you did! You made a member of our guild run away! And I'm very disappointed in you, Natsu. I thought you were better than this... There is no rule saying you can't have more than four people."

Please review and follow


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters

Chapter 3

Elsewhere with Sting

Sting's POV

I was walking around Magnolia when I heard someone crying. I went over the bench where some blondie was weeping over some guy that broke her heart. Wait a minute. I'm pretty sure that she was talking about Natsu-san! I even saw the Fairy Tail mark on her right hand. Isn't she Lucy Heartfilia from Natsu-san's team?

"Hey, Blondie. Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Wahhh!" She cried and hugged my torso.

"W-Wait! I'm not good with crying girls!" I exclaimed. That's when Lucy started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked confused on how she changed emotions so quickly.

"Cause you just freaked out and it was kinda of funny." she said still giggling, her tears suddenly disappearing.

So then I asked "So, why were you crying?". Then she looked down at her lap looking very sad.

"Because of that stupid Natsu who just kicked me off his team! He thinks that I am weak because I haven't been on a mission with Team Natsu for over a year."

"If Natsu-san is bothering so much, why don't you quit Fairy Tail and join Sabertooth? I'm sure you're strong, and Yukino is a Celestial Mage too. You two would get along really well!" Sting said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sting. You know, I have been think about quitting the guild for a while now… I'll go tell the master. Bye!"

Lucy's POV

I entered the Fairy Tail Guild yet once again. I was going to tell the master that I wanted to quit the guild. What Sting said gave me a lot of confidence.

"Ooh… Look everyone! The weakling came back!"

"Yeah, hahahaha! You're right!"

'Just ignore it Lucy… Just ignore it!' I told myself.

"Is the master in his office?" I asked someone who was sitting at a table near me.

"Maybe but why would a weakling need to see him?" Someone in the crowd said. I ignored that mean comment and just started walking up to his office. When I went in there the master was sitting at his desk, doing some paper work.

"Master, I want to I leave Fairy Tail." I said.

Then, master looked up and asked "Why do you want to leave my child?"

"Because I have been ignored by most people I thought that were my family. Then Team Natsu replaced me with Lisanna and I just want to leave because it's not the Fairy Tail I came to know." I replied.

"Okay my child, you can leave, but please tell me where you would be going."

"I will be going to Sabertooth because their master Sting Eucliffe said I could join if I like, and he will also be training me, so I will be fine."

"Okay my child, let me see your hand." Then, in seconds, my Fairy Tail mark was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for not writing for so time I just did not have my computer for a couple of days but I am back now The song Bartender I do not own it belongs to Lady ANTEBELLUM. I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

"Fuck you Team Natsu! I thought you were my family! But I guess not anymore!" Lucy said as she threw one of her pictures of Team Natsu, the Team Natsu that included her, at the floor.

She was packing up to go to Sabertooth, and Sabertooth was pretty far from Fairy Tail, so she obviously had to move somewhere closer to the guild. But instead of packing up she was just going to break everything that would remind her of Team Natsu which of course was almost everything in her apartment!

She wanted all the memories of the old Team Natsu to just disappear! She kept throwing the pictures she had of Team Natsu. Glass flew all over the floor, and Lucy even got a few small scratches, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt when Natsu kicked her out of the team.

She was so glad when Sting invited her to his guild. When the two met, she felt like they had some kind of special connection.

'Kinda like when Natsu saved me from that fake Salamander...' Lucy thought with a smile on her face.

Lucy scolded herself for thinking about that jerk and smiling about the memory when the pinkette and the blonde met.

"No! Bad Lucy! You can't think about that asshole anymore!" Lucy said to herself. "I won't be able to forget if I keep remembering! Just please forget, Lucy, please forget." Then she thought of something to help her take her mind off of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. So she started to sing while she finished packing.

"Bartender" by Lady Antebellum

8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home

All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone

Saying come on he ain't worth the pain

Do what you gotta do to forget his name

Now there's only one thing left for me to do

Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots

Check the mirror one last time

And kiss the past goodbye

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor

Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more

But before it goes too far

I'll let him down easy

'Cause tonight it's all about

Dancing with my girls to the DJ

Put that song on replay

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender

I'm feeling that buzz

I'm ready to rock

Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop

So pour that thing up to the top

I'm comin' in hot

Hey bartender

What I'm really needing now

Is a double shot of Crown

Chase that disco ball around

'Til I don't remember

Go until they cut me off

Wanna get a little lost

In the noise, in the lights

Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight

'Til the party and the music and the truth collide

Bring it 'til his memory fades away

Hey bartender, Hey bartender

Lucy finished the song as she finished packing up.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said as Virgo came out "Punishment, Hime?"

"No, Virgo can you please take this to your world to hold in till I find myself a home please?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Hime." then Virgo left and Lucy started walking to the train to go to Sabertooth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I have not update any sooner I just started school and my computer and phone is not working I am so sorry I have also started a job so hopefully I have another chapter this weekend

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Wow, that's such a nice building!" I thought while I was on my way to Sabertooth. When I got there, there was a huge banner that said 'WELCOME TO SABERTOOTH, LUCY!'

I couldn't believe that they did this for me. Then when I walked in everyone looked really happy to see me.

Sting came up to me with the mark stamper and asked, "Where do you want your mark?"

I thought about my pink Fairy Tail mark. I didn't want any memories of Fairy Tail so I said, "Um… Blue… And on the back of my left hand please." which was the exact opposite of my old mark.

When I got my left hand stamped, people congratulated me and one person came up and asked me why I quit Fairy Tail.

Normal POV

Sting tensed at the question when he heard it. Lucy sighed before answering.

"I was kicked off of team Natsu after being ignored for a year. I just couldn't stand all the hate so I asked the master if I could leave the guild. I met Sting and he suggested that I join Sabertooth and that's why I'm here. So now do you understand why I changed guilds?"

Sting became less tense and Lucy looked happy. Then everyone in the guild started cheering, but one person said, "Well it's their loss and our spectacular gain!" That made Lucy and Sting so happy that they both had huge grins on their faces.

"Welcome to Sabertooth Lucy! If you need a team to join, you can join my team!" Sting said while pointing to himself.

"Yeah, we'd be glad if you joined our team, Lucy-san." Rogue said.

"You can drop the 'san' Rogue. I mean, we're all friends, right?" Lucy said with a smile, a real smile, on her face.

"Yeah. We're all friends." Rogue said and smiled back.

"Hey, Fairy-san, Fro really wants Fairy-san to join our team." The little exceed in the frog suit said.

"Okay, Frosch, but I'm not Fairy-san anymore. Call me Lucy, okay?"

"Okay, Lucy-san, but Fro wants Lucy-san to call Fro, Fro."

"Okay, Fro."

"Lucy-san, when you join our team, you have to follow Sting-kun, or else you might get hurt. Sting-kun will protect you because Sting-kun's the strongest!" Lector said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah, he is the strongest. Right Sting?" Lucy smiled again and looked at Sting.

Yeah, I'm the strongest, so it's my job to protect you, Lucy."

"Then you better be good at your job, because trouble is my middle name!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sting's POV

"Lucy-san, when you join our team, you have to follow Sting-kun, or else you might get hurt. Sting-kun will protect you because Sting-kun's the strongest!" Lector said with a proud look on his face.

'Why did he have to say that… Hopefully she still wants to join our team…'

"Yeah, he is the strongest. Right Sting?" Lucy smiled again and looked at me. That's when Rouge and Lector both looked at me with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm the strongest, so it's my job to protect you, Lucy." I said. 'Damn. That was so cheesy…'

"Then you better be good at your job, because trouble is my middle name!" Lucy announced with a huge grin on her face.

'Oh fuck, this is going to be fun! And she was so cute when she said that too…' I thought with a huge grin on my face.

Time change : Two days later

Lucy's POV

It's been 2 days since I've joined Sabertooth. Everyone here has been so nice to me! Especially Sting, but I don't know why… Maybe it's because he's the master and has to be nice to everyone? That could be it… Or maybe he likes me…?! No… That's impossible! We've only know each other for 3 days! He can't like me THAT way!

Anyways… I really hope I can go on a job with my new team! I was looking at the request board earlier and I saw so many easy and high paying jobs! Plus, they all looked like a lot a fun!

"Hey Lucy! Let's go on a mission! Just the five of us!" Sting yelled as he ran to the bar to meet me. Rogue, Lector, and Fro came too. But of course Rogue was walking with a poker face on as always, but it's ok.

"Okay! I saw a mission earlier that I liked! Maybe we can go on that one! Well, if it's still available…" I really hope it's still available! It's an easy job, and it's pays really well!

As if Sting read my mind, he said, "Then let's hurry up! It still might be available!"

Normal POV

When the 5 of them got to the request board, Lucy lit up when she saw the one she wanted.

"It's this one! Defeat a herd of wyverns! And it's 3 million Jewel! We can split it between us three, since Lector lives with you, Sting, and Fro lives with you, Rogue!" I hope they like it.

"Where does the mission take place?" Rogue asked. As Sting was looking at the piece of paper.

"It says it's in Oak Town… Uh oh… We're gonna have to take to train, aren't we?" Sting asked and paled.

"Yeah, unless you wanna take a week to walk there…" Lucy sweat dropped. This could be bad… I forgot that dragon slayers have motion sickness…

"I rather walk there!" Sting automatically said.

"Sting, we're gonna take the train." Rogue said, trying to hide the scared look on his face.

"But Rogue! You hate—owowowow!"

"Let's go Sting…" Rogue said and dragged Sting by his ear.

"Oh! Wait for us!" Lucy said as she picked up both Lector and Fro, and ran to catch up with Sting and Rogue.

A Long Train Ride Later (It was actually 2 hours)

"It says that the old lady who put up this request lives at 5 Fire Lane, near the mountains." Lucy said to Rogue. The team instantly got off the train to look for the lady's house. Lucy held the mission paper, and Rogue held the map.

At the end of the train ride, right when the train stopped, Sting and Rogue both instantly looked and got better.

But Sting ran out of the train like a maniac and kissed the ground a million times saying that he loved the not moving ground. Rogue and Lucy on the other hand, walked out of the train in an orderly fashion and like civilized people.

"But there isn't a 5 Fire Lane on the map… It's just a plot of land." Rogue said.

"Let's go see anyway. Sting, stop kissing the ground." Lucy said.

"I wasn't kissing the ground! I was showing how much I love the ground!" Sting exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You were literally making out with the ground a few seconds ago." Lucy said to Sting.

"Hey! That's mean!" Sting yelled while running after the two people and two exceeds.

5 Fire Lane

The map was right. I was just a plot of land. But, a certain black-haired, red-eyed, Shadow Dragon Slayer noticed something.

"What is it Rogue? Did you find something?" Lucy asked.

"She's underground." Rogue stated.

"What…?" The two blondes questioned in sync.

"The lady lives underground. There must be a secret passageway somewhere." Rogue stated again while looking around.

"Now that I think about it… *sniff sniff* I do smell something…" Sting said as he sniffed around for the scent. He lifted up a boulder and found stairs heading down somewhere.

"I think I found it guys!" Sting exclaimed

"Awesome job Sting-kun! So, are we going to go in?" said Lector.

"Yeah, we're gonna go! Come on guys!" Lucy said and dragged everyone down the stairs.

**Sorry I have not updated in a while me and my beta were really busy for the past week or two**

**Thanks for reading review , favorite it, and follow please and thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I have not been writing I have had school my job and the computer I was using gave me the blue screen of death so I had to get a new one so me and my beta Wrote this one longer than the other chapters so I hope you like and please tell me how I did with this chapter.

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

We were going down to see the old woman. I wondered why she lived underground or why she didn't come above ground to wait for us so we knew where to go.

As Rogue took lead, going down the steep steps, I was walking next to Sting. As we were going down I almost fell because of something coming up from the ground. But Sting wrapped his arms around my waist before I fell.

"Umm, thanks for that Sting. That would have really hurt if I fell." I said.

Then Sting said, "Hey remember, I will protect you." I couldn't tell, but I think I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks when he said that.

I deep red blush started forming on my cheeks. "T-T-Thanks." I stuttered.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rogue asked from the front.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but let's keep moving so we can get to the lady's house." I said. "Okay," they said in unison.

Sting's POV

Thank goodness it's somewhat dark down here, or else she would have seen me blush, but of course Rouge probably saw… Now he's gonna make fun of me because of it…

Rogue's POV

Hehe… Now I can make fun of him because he blushed when he caught Lucy! Oh, and I should also joke with him because he used that stupid and cheesy line again! I stifled a laugh.

Nobody's POV

As they got to the bottom of the steps, they saw a huge house that was probably 3 stories high.

Out of nowhere someone shouted, "Who goes there!" That's when Sting came out in front of both Lucy and Rogue and said, "We are from the Sabertooth guild. We have accepted the request that you put up."

"Okay, you can enter the house, members of Sabertooth." the person said, and then disappeared.

The three mages plus the two exceeds entered the house, and thought it looked like a witches hut. There were potions and books all on the shelves, and messy papers all over the floors and tables.

"Thank you for coming, I am Helena." said the old lady with grayish-brownish hair. "I put up that request because the wyverns are destroying this town and taking all our food and water." she explained.

"Okay, we'll take care of them." Sting said and walk out with Lucy and Rogue.

~ After the Mission ~

Lucy's POV

"Well that was fun. I think that was the first mission that I got all of my reward, when I'm working with a team." I said.

"Well, get used to it because we are not as destructive as Fairy Tail." said Sting.

Nobody's POV

We stop off at some town to get something good to eat. We found a karaoke place a decided to eat there. "So Rogue do you think Sting would be mad if we got him to sing a song?" Lucy whispered to Rogue.

Then Rogue said, "Yeah, let's do it anyway. But you have to get him up there I will make sure that he doesn't try to leave." "Okay." Lucy said.

Sting's POV

"Hey Sting I have a question for you." Lucy said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

As she shyly looked down at her feet she said, "I was wondering if you would sing one song for us… Just one, pretty please…?"

'Damn, with her acting like this, how in the world am I supposed to say no?' But that's when Team Natsu just had to come in, and Natsu had the hell of a bitch Lisanna hanging off of him and of course I got mad, and thought, 'I bet I can get them so jealous and mad that they let this beautiful woman leave them.

And then I said, "Sure but you have to sing with me and I get to choose the song."

"Ummm… O-Okay, I-I can do that." Lucy said well stuttering.

Nobody's POV

"Ok we have a duet with this lovely woman and handsome man. So let get started so what are you guys names?"

"Names Sting, and this is Lucy." Sting said, 'I saw the look on them and it was perfect they look mad and sad a little bit.'

"Ok so what song are you to going to sing?" the person asked

"We are going to sing Sunshine and Whisky by Frankie Ballard." Sting said.

"Ok let's begin." the person said. The music started playing and Sting started first.

Out chilling on a beach with my sweet Georgia peach.

Not a care in the world, just trying to beat the heat.

Body like an hourglass, sand on her feet.

I can't help but stare cause I got the best seat.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any hotter you slid on in,

said, "I'm a little hot and bothered, if you know what I mean.

Let's crank it up to a hundred degrees."

Then Lucy sang together with Sting at the second verse.

You hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.

Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.

But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey.

It's like a bottle of Jack straight to the head.

One shot, two shot, copper tone red.

Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey.

Lucy kissed Sting on the cheek and sang the third verse by herself.

I was slow driving south with the top drop down,

her hair in the wind, Tom Petty up loud.

You gave me that look, you licked them lips.

I said, "Hang on baby, better pull over for this."

I don't wanna get DWK, driving while kissing they'll put you away.

Then Lucy stopped singing, so it was just Sting.

You hit me like fire, shot me like a bullet.

Burned me up and down, no way to cool it.

But every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey.

It's like a bottle of Jack straight to the head.

One shot, two shot, copper tone red.

Every time you kiss me it's like sunshine and whiskey.

At the end, everyone was cheering and it looked like Team Natsu was gone before the song was even over.

Sting's POV

'Wow… She kissed me on the cheek… I just ask her now…' While still on stage, "I have a question for you Lucy, and I really hope you say yes… Will you be my girlfriend..?"

Lucy's POV

My face turned a deep red. 'He just asked me to be his girlfriend… Omigod! I should answer now! But I have to play it cool, make it seem like I'm not that into him… "Yes, yes I will."

Nobody's POV

Sting was so happy, he cupped Lucy's cheeks and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

Rogue stood up on a chair and said, "Finally, you asked her out. Now you won't complained to me about how worried you are if Lucy doesn't say yes."

Both Sting and Lucy blushed and Rogue smirked at sucessfully embarrassing them.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry I have not update my Beta and I were very busy and I hope you like this next chapter

Chapter 8

~ Fairy Tail ~

Natsu's POV

"Why is everyone looking so down...? Why is there no party going on...? Fairy Tail is always partying…" I thought to myself. I've been going out with Lisanna for about a year now, and so far, it's been pretty great.

"Hey Gramps, why is everyone so sad? We should be partying for Lisanna and I! It's been exactly one year since we've been dating! It's our One Year Anniversary! And where's Happy and the others?"

"They went to visit an old friend that they all miss. And why the hell would we have a party? Today is the day that one of our family members left us! Can't you tell that we all want her back?! You should be regretting your actions from one year ago!" said Gramps.

That's when Team Natsu joined the conversation, and Erza asked, "Who left on this day last year? I don't remember who it is. If we don't remember then why should we care?"

Gramps was about to tell us until there was a huge explosion and Levy, Wendy and Happy came in with three hooded figures and two exceeds.

'I think are those Sabertooth people…'

That's when Lisanna asked Levy, "Who are these people and why did you bring them here? And aren't those two from Sabertooth?"

Before Levy could answer, one of the hooded figures said, "It's three Sabertooth Mages. Get it right okay, bitch?"

The three of them took their hoods off, and I thought to myself, 'Why the hell is that weak slut here..?'

"Why are you, *points at Lucy* a weak little slut, here at Fairy Tail, the Strongest Guild? I thought you went out and killed yourself."

Normal POV

There was tension in the air when Lisanna said that, and two growls came from the two dragonslayers that were with Lucy.

"She's not weak or a slut, so you should stop saying that, because you're the real weakling." Sting stated.

"You have no right to say that to my mate, you understand?" Natsu said, rudely.

"Then be careful of how you talk to Lucy," Rogue said. "Sting doesn't like it when someone talks to his mate like that. Plus, she's like a sister to me, and if you talk to her like that, you might get on my bad side too."

That is when master went down to the main floor and started to hug Lucy and crying.

"Lucy!" Master suddenly yelled and quickly went down to the main floor. "My child, how have you been?"

Lucy's POV

"It's okay master, I'm just here to see you, and hang out with Levy-chan and the others. I have an amazing family now who loves me with all their hearts."

"And I want to thank Team Natsu for ignoring me and kicking me off your team because if you didn't, I probably wouldn't be with Sting right now. So thank you."

The members of Fairy Tail looked at me, their mouths wide open. But I'm happy and that's all that matters.

"And, Wendy, I wanted a checkup to make sure the baby is okay."

"Wait! You're pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm not ready to be a father!" Sting blurted out all at once. He freaked out and started mumbling to himself. Rogue just facepalmed.

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Levy-chan whispered to me.

"I thought he already knew… I mean he should've figured that out from my scent changing. Rogue and Wendy knew… Honestly, sometimes he's too stupid for his own good…" Lucy said and sighed.

So did you like it I know it is a short chapter


	9. Author's Note

Hey this is not a chapter i am just going to let you guys know right now it going to be even harder for me to get chapters up. I wanted you guys to understand and i think i am only going to do one more chapter. Right now my family and i are going to My Grandparents a lot and they live in Florida because my Grandmother is very sick and the doctors only gave her about 6 months to live and that was in the beginning of the year and i also am in Karate and competition is starting up and i have school which is hard to. I have so much on my mind that it is hard for me to think of what i want to do next with the story. And when i figure out what i want to do and write it out. It takes away because i also get my Beta to check over it and that takes some time to. But also i don't know what is going on with my Beta's life so then i don't know how long that is going to take. I don't know if you guys are even going to read this but i guess it really does not matter. i believe i just need to vent out my feelings right now and i felt you guys should know why i have not been updating that often. Well this is my first fan fiction really and i guess i am a good writer because you guys write awesome things to me and i want to say thank you. well thanks for just listening i really need to just get it off my chest. Oh and just to let you guys know i am hoping to be able to be a Beta when i am doing writing this so look me up if you need a Beta or just PM me if you want me to look at what you want to write maybe i could help. Well thanks again for listening.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my fans I want to say sorry for not updating sooner it is all my fault there I have had a lot of stuff that has been happening in my life for the past couple of months. It was the end of school and i had a lot of tests but I passed and I am going on to 11th grade now. Also my karate competitions i came back from my nationals like last week. I did well wish I did better but it is ok I got 2 medals and a flag. i got the flag in kata (it a type of form), a silver in team kumite (sparring/fighting), and bronze (1st alternate) in elite kumite. I also wanted to tell you that my grandmother passed away a couple of weeks ago so that has also been hard on my family but now she is not suffering any more.

This is going to be my final chapter and I hope you guys like it. I want to give a big Thank You to my beta _**Lucy Fairymage **_and you should check out her page because she is an awesome writer and i could not have even started this story without her. I also want to thank you guys because you have actually read my fanfiction. i have had an amazing time writing this story. I am hoping to become a beta after this story so if you need help with your story i am not that good with grammar but i can help come up with ideas if you need help just PM me.

~Chapter 10~

"I already knew this back when he was making out with the ground on our first mission." Rogue told Lucy.

"That's true, but you can only hope that he would gain a few brain cells in a year." Lucy said, trying not to giggle.

Sting tried hard to hide his embarrassment, but his flushed face showed it all. Levy, Wendy, and even Makarov started laughing because of Lucy's comment about Sting.

~Natsu POV~

That little bitch! She should be allowed in here, all she wants is attention.

"You know you little slut, you should be dead."

~Nobody's POV~

That's when Natsu finally blew his fuse and ran toward Lucy with extreme anger, and a fist full of flames. But before he could get to Lucy, Sting, or even Rogue (who was the closest to Natsu), a huge hand came down from above and slammed Natsu to the ground.

It was Makarov that did it.

"Master, why did you do that?" Lisanna asked as she walked over to Natsu.

"I will not let any members of this guild attack Lucy, or her acquaintances. She is family in my book, and I won't let anyone hurt my family," Master said with an angered face.

"Oh, but Lucy, you are welcome to use Fairy Tail's infirmary to see if the baby is okay. And I want to hear about what you've been doing for the past year, if that's okay if you, of course." Master turned to Lucy with a grin, doing a full 180 on his angered personality that he showed just moments before.

"Yes, Master, of course." Lucy said cheerfully, happy that the Master was not mad at her, because he was a man that could get real scary if he wanted to.

~Master's POV~

As Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Levy, and Wendy went upstairs to the infirmary, I faced the other members of Fairy Tail with a furious expression.

I then turned to Team Natsu, who was now helping up the poor pink-haired dragon slayer who was still on the ground.

"How dare you hurt Lucy! You hurt my child! She's finally happy with a family that loves her!" my aura darkened as I continued, "You've hurt her enough! Can't you stop being so rude?" Everyone around crouched down in fear.

Almost everyone in Fairy Tail knew the incident that happened a year ago, except for the oblivious Team Natsu themselves.

The group of five came back from the infirmary, and Lucy told me, "Master, I'm fine now. It's okay, if it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't have met my new family or the love of my life, Sting." Lucy said as she hugged the blonde's torso.

~Lucy's POV~

"Now if you would like, Master, you could come and join our celebration." I said. I was only 2 months in, and had 6 more months to go.

~Couple hours later still Lucy's POV~

Right before leaving, I turned to Team Natsu and said, "Now, I want you to stay away from me and my family, okay? I don't want people get hurt." I said the last word with venom, and walked right out the doors with the Twin Dragons.

~Timeskip - Right after Lucy gives birth~

"I can't believe it, a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes just like her father."

When my friends and family came into my room I said, "I present to you, Layla Skiadrum Eucliffe and the godparents, Levy and Rogue."

"Now I have a reason to spoil her rotten, thanks for making me the godmother Lu-chan!" Levy said as she squealed.

And when I looked over to Rogue, I could swear I saw a tear in his eye.

And we all lived Happily Ever After.

"Now Layla, Allan, that's how your father and I met and fell in love." I told my adorable 6 year old daughter, and my 4 year old son, Allan Makarov Eucliffe.

"Mommy, Team Natsu was really mean right?" asked Layla.

"But good thing Daddy was there to save you." added Allan. I giggled at what they said.

"Okay now, off to bed, both of you," I said before kissing them both on the forehead. "I love you both, now, good night."

"Night, Mommy, love you too." they said in unision.

I walked back to the room my husband and I shared, when a pair of arms hugged me from behind.

I automatically knew who it was.

"So what was the story about, and who chose it?" the muscular voice asked.

"The story tonight was how we met, and our daughter chose it." I replied and smiled at Sting, as I kissed him and got into bed. I thought about how I had so many loving friends and family, how they all cared for me, and I soon fell asleep.

I finally finished my story. So please tell me how I did. I love you guys and I am sorry again for taking so long to write this chapter. Bye Guys and I think I might another Fanfiction but I don't know yet. So we will see if that happens and thank you again for staying with this story until the end.


End file.
